Keeping A Shy Girls Unbelieveable Secret
by Wizard Of Oz shipper1
Summary: Ally Dawson is an extremely shy girl who never talk, but she has a secret that nobody knows about... Or so she thinks... Austin Moon is the famous teenage heartthrob. What happens when he goes to Ally's school and see's the unthinkable? Will he keep the shy girls secret? Or will he tell the whole school? Read to find out 3
1. Can't They See?

Can't they see that she's hurting? Can't they see that her heart is breaking, but no they don't care! She hurts but nobody! And now he came in and he has to keep this shy girls unbelievable secret!


	2. Shy Girl Speaks Out

Ally's POV

Hi! My name is Ally Dawson. I'm a shy girl that doesn't even say more than two words. I used to be a happy, jumpy, confident, talkative girl who you could never shut up, but if you only knew what made me not talk. I don't have a mom or dad. They died when I was eleven. I was abused by my adoptive parents. Sometimes I would let myself cry, because I knew that everyone else had a mom and dad that loved them, and cared about them. While I had the worst parents on the planet. One day, I finally got up the nerve to tell somebody about my situation, and that was my none other than my one and only friend Trish. I was taken in by her and her family. "Ally get you butt down here! It's time for school!" Trish yelled. "I'm coming!" I yelled back. I brushed my hair, put on some stretch pants, put on a floral tank top, and slid a leather jacket on to cover up the scars on my arms... Yes I cut. I've been cutting sense I was eleven. I guess that sometimes I substitute tears with blood. I grabbed an apple and headed out the door with Trish by my side...

When we finally got to school I saw Hailey, Brook, and Ashley walk up toward us. "Well if it isn't the stupid, mute, deaf girl. I heard that you got drunk at a party last night." Hailey said. "Wait! What party? Ally never went to a party and she never got drunk." Trish said. "Aww your little fat friend is taking up for you." Brook said. That's it! She can mess with me, but I draw the line when it comes to Trish. "Oh shut up." I snapped. Everybody in the hallway stopped in there tracks and slowly turned and looked at me in shock. "What did you say?" She asked. "Oh look who's the deaf girl now?" Everybody bursted out laughing. "Bite me!" Hailey snapped. "Oh honey I ain't afraid to go there!" I said and lunged toward her. I was about to go all ninja on her butt right when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to see who it was. It was the guy that I hate, "Austin Moon?"

To Be Continued...


	3. In The Flesh

_ Previously on Keeping A Shy Girls Unbelievable secret: "Did you have fun at that party last night?" Hailey asked. "Wait what party? Ally never went to a party, and she never got drunk!" Trish said, defending me. "Oh so your little fat friend is trying to defend you!" Brook said. Okay that's it! "Oh just shut up!" "Bite Me!" Oh honey I ain't afraid to go there!" I lunged forward, but I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist. "Austin Moon?"_

_ Now on Keeping A Shy Girls Unbelievable secret..._

"Austin Moon?" He looked down at me and smirked. "In the flesh." I just rolled my eyes. "Great now if you'll excuse me, I have a girl to kill!" I said and tried to get out of his grip. "He just pulled me closer. "Uh. Uh. Uh! We can't let a pretty little girl like you be going and getting into trouble!" He said in a very smug way. "Pretty! She is the most hideous thing that I have ever seen!" Hayley said. Well that hurt. "Really? Cause I think that she is gorgeous." Austin said. By now, I was so close to him, that I could feel his hot breath on my face. Just picture it... NASTY! You may be wondering why I hate that thing in front of me! Well to tell you the truth... He is just a stupid little pop star who thinks that he's all that! I looked around and everybody was staring at me! I blushed and ran away crying! This is why I don't talk. I just get shy...

Austin's POV

I saw the most beautiful girl when I walked into my new school "Bite me!" One girl said. "Oh honey I ain't afraid to go there!" I decided that it was time to end this so I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and she turned around and said, "Austin Moon?" I smirked and said "In the flesh." It all went bye in a flash. She tried to get back to killing the other girl, and I called her pretty, and another girl called her ugly. I looked at her and saw hurt in her eyes. No wonder she wanted to hurt that girl! I want to punch her myself! I said she was gorgeous and she looked around and blushed and ran off crying. I looked at those girls who were giving me googly eyes and I said, "All you girls are is just plain evil! Remember, I know people, and if you ever hurt her again, then I can make you the most hated girls in the world!" I ran after her. "Wait Austin! I was planning on dying my hair yellow, because it's your favorite color!" I rolled my eyes and continued running after the crying girl that I can already tell that I'm in love with!


	4. When She Cries

**H**_**ey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy, bt I'm here and with another chapter of, 'Keeping A Shy Girls Unbelievable Secret'**_

* * *

_** Ally's POV**_

I ran and ran, until I reached an abandoned old music building that I go to at times like this. You see, one day I was running away and I discovered this building that had this sign on it that said, 'Music Central' and I entered it and it was abandoned and I saw this piano and taught myself how to play piano and at this time, I was only 10 and now I'm 17 years old! I sat down and played one of my favorite songs that I wrote...

_**When She Cries:**_

_** Verse 1: little girl terrified**_

_** She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal**_

_** A home is no place to hide**_

_** Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels**_

_** Chorus: Every day's the same**_

_** She fights to find her way**_

_** She hurts she breaks**_

_** She hides and tries to pray**_

_** She wonders why**_

_** Does anyone never hear her**_

_** When She Cries**_

_**Verse 2: Today she's turning 16**_

_** Everyone's singing**_

_** But She Can't seem to smile**_

_** They never get past arms lengh**_

_** How can they act like everything is alright**_

_** She's pulling down her long sleeves**_

_** To cover all the scars the memories leave**_

_** She say's, maybe making me bleed**_

_** Would be the answer the could wipe the slight clean**_

_**Chorus: Every day's the same**_

_** She fights to finds her way**_

_** She hurts she breaks**_

_** She hides and tries to pray**_

_** She wonders why, does anyone never hear her when she cries**_

_**Bridge: This is the dark**_

_** Before the dawn**_

_** The storm before the peace**_

_** Don't be afraid**_

_** Cause seasons change**_

_** God is watching over you...**_

_** He hears you**_

_**Chorus: Everyday's the same**_

_** She fights to finds her way**_

_** She hurts**_

_** She breaks**_

_** She hides and tries to pray**_

_** She'll be just fine**_

_** Cause I know**_

_** he hears her when she cries**_

_** (Repeat chorus) Everydays the same**_

_** She fights to find her way**_

_** She hurts SHE BREAKS!**_

_** She hides and tries to pray,**_

_** She'll be just fine**_

_** Cause of now**_

_** he hears her when she cries**_

_** She'll be JUST FINE! **_

_** Cause of now**_

_** He hears her, when she cries...**_

I broke down crying once I finished the song, I wrote when I was ten. It amazes me how I could write something like that when I was 10 and it would be coming true, but I still don't know if he hears me when I cry. 'Oh he does!" I turned around and saw a man standing there dressed in white, "Who are you?" I am your angel...

* * *

_** (A/N) Didn't see that coming did ya? Hehe! Well I do not own Austin and Ally or When She Cries. All rights belong to Disney and Britt Nicole. Anyway, please comment and if you want to be in the story, then I have plenty of room, it is optional if you wanna use your real name for the character or if you want to make one up, describe what you look like or how you want your character to look and what do you want tov be in the story? ~luv ya'll Kristin**_


End file.
